bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Vix Spark
'''Victoria "Vix" Spark is played by Kristin Atherton. She is a lesbian and has been openly so for 10 years, although Sue Lowsley still won't accept it until she has a serious lasting relationship. She also has a homemade jewellery business. She is the daughter of Robert Bain, the Head of Education, and the sister of Sue Lowsley. She later moved to Berlin with Nikki to live in a studio there. ''' Relationships Nikki Boston At the end of Series 9 epsiode 10, Vix meets Nikki at Sue and Simon's wedding reception. There appears to be a spark between the two of them and Vix comments "If I'd known Sue had such sexy colleagues, I'd have called in at playtime". In Series 9 Episode 11, Vix and Nikki are already in an established relationship, although they have tried to keep it a secret. During Series 9 Episode 11, Vix came into the school staff room under the pretence of speaking to Sue about getting a present for their dad's birthday; however, this was just a distraction. While they were speaking, she secretly slipped a phone to Nikki before leaving, and then sent Nikki a text reading 'Thinking naughty thoughts about you x'. Sonya also guessed that "A smile like that can only mean one thing; someone new on the scene", to which Nikki quietly responded with "maybe", neither wanting to confirm or deny their relationship. When Vix dropped Sue off back at Waterloo Road, she publicly declared her love for Nikki and they kissed by Nikki's car. Nikki seemed extremely shocked and annoyed at this, and sauntered off into the school, leaving Vix confused. After school, Sonya, Hector, the Lowsleys and Vix went to the pub. Nikki walked in and she and Vix settled by the bar. Nikki was nervous about seeing Vix again, asking her if she is still talking to her. Vix responds with "I don't blame you for kicking off. What I did was pretty out there". Then Nikki answered with "Maybe, but I think it was the kick up the backside I needed. And, there's something I forgot to say earlier. I love you too!" They then started kissing. Hector was a bit shocked, Simon made a comment about this being an encore to their earlier antics, and Sue looked less than impressed. In Series 9 Episode 12, Vix arrives at Waterloo Road with Nikki, and requests that they meet for lunch later, at the place they met at last week, commenting that she was taking Nikki's car to the body shop, and that her girlfriend owed her for it. However, Nikki did not show up, and so Vix decided to come up to the school, finding Nikki, who was supposedly snowed under with work, sitting staring into space in the staffroom. Vix and Nikki get engaged. Nikki's daughter Eve doesnt know that they are engaged or that her mother is a lesbian. To prevent Eve from finding out about their relationship, Nikki hides her engagement ring and asked Vix to take her things out of her apartment to make it look like only one person was living there. Vix Reacts badly to this. Later, Eve finds out about the engagement and takes the news well, so Nikki introduces her to Vix. Nikki sleeps with Hector Reid.When Vix finds out she ends the relationship, after weeks of Nikki trying to get back with Vix it all end. Nikki being accused of assault on Gabriella and Vix finds out when she and Sue are having a drink at lunch altough she knows Nikki would never do that. She then pays a visit to Nikki to comfort her as well as ask her to join her in Germany, when she is moving to. Nikki tells her that if she leave Gabriella wins which is something that Nikki doesn't want. She leave upset the woman she loves won't join her. However towards the end of the episode Nikki tells Kacey she is leaving for Germany. Hinting that she wants to go with Vix. When Vix is sat on the stairs waiting for her taxi, she receives a call from Sue telling her to go and get on her plane. When the doorbell goes, she opens the door to find Nikki with her packed bag and passport asking for her back. Vix ends the call with Sue. Nikki then processes to tell Vix she will never hurt her again but is stop when Vix says that she can't promise that and that they are worth a bit of heartbreak. Nikki then tells Vix how much she loves her when the taxi arrives but before can leave Nikki feels like she has to tell Vix why she slept with Hector even though she was happy. After this has happened Vix tells Nikki that she is strong, brave and beauiful and from today your mine say she wants to be with Nikki for the rest of her life. After that they left the show. Category:Past Characters Category:Adults Category:Homosexual